Stealing Him Away
by Miss DarkAuthoress Blackrose
Summary: Natsume was fed up with having to keep her feelings locked away. When a slip up on Sakura's part opens up and opportunity to have Sasuke all to herself, will she take it or leave him be? FemNaru. AU. One-shot.


**Misery Business**

**By: TwinkleUzuki CodeName NekoKit**

**One-Shot**

…

I'm a nice person. I never judge and I'm never quick to make assumptions. But there's something I'm sure of.

Sakura Haruno is a whore.

She wore skirts that showed her panties and always stuffed her bra; it was easy to tell, trust me. She's somehow the most popular girl in the school and she's always hanging out with my best friend, my crush, and the most popular boy in school, Sasuke Uchiha. Me?

Oh, my name is Natsume Namikaze, the second most popular girl in school. My family and his family, along with our brothers, all know about my crush **except** him. It sucks really. But because I'm such a nice person, I don't say anything because he's going out with Sakura.

Yep. How fucked up is that?

Anyway, Itachi and Kyuubi, who are going out by the way, both enjoy teasing me about it behind Sasuke's back. They say I should 'claim my prize' and 'get Sakura away from my man' but I never listen to them.

I'm over Sasuke's how all the time. Our houses are right next to each other because our parents are best friends too. So when Movie Night Friday comes around, like tonight, we go over either my house or Sasuke's house to watch a movie; tonight it's over my house just so you know.

"Natsu!" That's my nickname my friends gave me. I look behind me to see Sasuke running towards me.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked as he stopped.

"Can I catch a ride?"

"What about your car?"

"I walked."

"So why don't you walk back?"

"I wanted to go to Hot Topic. And don't even say you're not going because I already know you are." I sighed as he got in my car. I got in too and glared at him.

"I didn't even say yes." I whined.

"Too bad, dobe." he said as I put the key in the ignition and revived my car to life. We were just about to pull off when the Pink Devil came.

"Sasuke-kun!" We both groaned simultaneously, surprising me. I thought Sakura was his girlfriend.

Sakura came over and and opened the back door, getting into MY car. "Whoa, wait a fucking minute. Who the hell said you can get in my car?" I asked, glaring at her.

"Natsu-"

"It's Natsume to you."

"Sakura, why are you here?" Sasuke asked his bitchy girlfriend.

"I heard you were going to the mall so I wanted to come." she answered.

"But this is my car. So pay up or get out." I said sticking my hand out towards her. Sasuke always knew I didn't like Sakura and that she didn't me. So he tried to keep us away from each other.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"This is my car, I don't mind S'uke riding, but you have to pay." I said. She snarled and pulled a dollar out of her skirt pocket. "Twenty dollars, please." She looked at me with her mouth wide open. "Ten for taking your ass to the mall and another ten for putting up with you." she gave me twenty before closing the door and putting her seat-belt on. We pulled out the parking lot and took off down the street.

I turned the radio up. Lady Gaga's Love Games was playing. I have nothing against her or the song, don't get me wrong, but I didn't want to listen to it. I heard Sakura singing. Just to piss her off, I grabbed my IPhone and hooked it up to the speakers and started to thumb through my list of songs.

"I was listening to that." Sakura snapped at me. My reply was a shrug.

"And?" I tapped Paramore's Crushcrushcrush and started to hum the lyrics. I'm just too shy to sing in front of anyone.

"The other song was better." Sakura snarled. "Paramore sucks." I stepped on the brakes so hard, everything, including my IPhone that fell off the speakers, jerked forward. We were on the street right by her house. How ironic. An eerie silence was left in my car.

"Oh shit." Sasuke muttered. Oh shit was right. I was already irritated by her being in my car (I would have to disinfect everything later), then she started singing in the most irritating scratchy voice ever, ans then she has the NERVE to insult my music? Oh hell no!

"Get out." I said through gritted teeth.

"What?" Sakura asked like she didn't hear me.

"I said, GET OUT." I growled. Sakura crossed her arms over her flat chest and glared at me.

"No." I opened my door and jerked her door open before yanking her out of my car. While she was trying to get her stuff together, I closed her door, got in mine, and pulled off. I could hear her calling "Sasuke-kun!" as we drove away. Are a while, I broke the silence that remained even after I threw out the car.

"Why... why do you date her?" I really didn't mean to say that. I just... slipped out. Sasuke looked at me weirdly.

"What do you mean why do I date her? I love her." He turned back to the window just in time to not see the single tear that made it's way down my face. I breathed out my nose and wiped it away silently. "Dobe?" he said, turning back towards me.

"Hm?"

"Why did you ask that?" he asked.

"Just asking." He stared at me for a couple minutes before shrugging and looking back out the window. I sighed softly. Being in love sucked.

…

When we got back, I handed the DVD to Itachi and went upstairs to change into my pajamas. When I was on my way back downstairs, I heard something that made me freeze. "So Sasuke-kun, why did you let that wrench through me out of the car?" I ignored her and continued on down the stairs and plopping down in between Itachi, who I leaned on, and Aniki, who leaned on me. Seven minutes into the movie, Sakura started talking. "What is the plot to this movie?" she asked.

"We bought to find out." I answered. She glared at me.

"I didn't ask you." she snapped. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Well who did you ask? You weren't specific." I said. Her glared intensified.

"Shut up! I don't have to tell you anything." Sasuke grabbed her arm and yanked her back and started whispering in her ear. My Kaa-chan and Tou-chan (Kushina and Minato) were looking at me in concern when Sakura yelled out. "No! I won't calm down! That _monster_ is trying to take you away from me!" My eyes narrowed in anger but I sighed out my nose and I calmly got off the couch and jogged up the stairs. From the my room, I could hear Kyuubi and Itachi arguing with Sakura and Sasuke. I pulled on a black tank, a black jacket, and red shorts along with my red converse. I pulled my hair out of it's ponytail and let it flow down my back. I jogged back downstairs and grabbed my keys phone and walking out the front door, ignoring the calls of my name. I walked over to the garage and got in my car before pulling off down the street. I dialed Kiba's number before holding the phone up to my ear.

"Hey Kiba. Could you call up the gang and tell them to met me at my house."

{What for?}

"Movie Night."

{I thought you were doing that with the Uchiha's.}

"Sakura came."

{Ouch. Alright. Can we spend the night?}

"Sure. We're going to car pool. If there's thirteen of us, I'll get Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Shika. You grab Shino, Hinata, Neji, and Chouji. Call Lee and tell him to get Ino and Tenten. I'll grab the snacks too."

{Alright. Bye.}

"Bye."

…

(Back In The House)

Kushina, Minato, Mikoto, and Fugaku were all upset about what just occurred. The second Natsume went upstairs, Kyuubi started yelling at Sakura. "Why did you do that!" he yelled.

"I did what I needed to do!" Sakura yelled back. Itachi calmly stood up.

"You need to control you girlfriend, otouto." he said. Sasuke glared at Itachi.

"I don't need to do anything! _You_ need to control your boyfriend." Sasuke shot back. Everyone got quiet as Natsume came back downstairs.

"Natsu-chan, don't go." Minato asked.

"It's late!" Kushina added. But all their attempts were futile. They were quiet as they heard Natsume take off in her car

"If it wasn't for that skank calling my imouto a monster, there wouldn't be a problem!" Kyuubi yelled. "This is our movie night! She shouldn't even be here!" Mikoto calmly added to his statement.

"Sasuke-kun, you know Natsu-chan and Sakura don't get along. Why did you bring her here?" she asked.

"It was to make up for what Natsu did earlier." Sasuke answered.

"What _did_ she do?" Fugaku asked. Sasuke sighed.

"We were driving and Sakura started singing. When Natsu changed the song, Sakura flipped out and Natsu kicked her out the car." he said.

"What are you going to do to her?" Sakura asked, hiding a smirk. But that all turned into shock.

"Nothing." Minato answered. "It was her car and you weren't suppose to be there in the first place." With that said, all the adults headed upstairs to their separate rooms only to stop when they heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. The front door opened to reveal Natsumi carrying a 56 pack of Mountain Dew, Pepsi, and Coke all together in one package. She effortlessly hefted it up the stairs to her room. She came back downstairs and whispered something in both Kyuubi and Itachi's ears. They both told their parent and headed upstairs to Natsume's room while the parents went to their rooms.

…

(Natsume's Point Of View)

The crew headed in from the back door and sneaked up the stairs without S'uke or Sakura finding out. Once we were all settled, we opened up the pack of pop and started passing it around while I popped the popcorn in my mini microwave that was in my room. "So what movie are we watching?" Lee asked as he plopped down between me and Kiba.

"The Other Guys." As soon as I said that, everyone started whopping.

"Man, I saw the commercial for that the other day." Ino said. "It was hilarious!" When the movie started, we all quieted down and started watching.

\Somebody call 9-1-Holy Shit!/ We all burst out laughing, spilling some of the popcorn on the floor. My fun was cut short when somebody knocked on the door. I paused the movie and went my bedroom door.

"Who is it?" I yelled over the noise of my room.

"It's me, Sasuke. What's going on in there?" A flashback of what Sakura flash through my mind.

"Does it matter? Go hang out wit your girlfriend and leave me alone." I heard him sigh before going back downstairs. After the movie was over, it was at least eleven but after all the pop we had, we were still hyper.

"So Imouto-chan. Are you going to tell him?" Kyuubi asked. I shook my head.

"I can't just out and tell him. He has a girlfriend." I said, sipping my Coke.

"We're going to have to get so dirt on her." Temari said. "If not, it won't work."

"Anyway, are you _finally_ going to perform at the Graduation Concert?" Tenten asked me.

"I'll only go if it'll play into my part to the plan. If not, it won't work." I said.

"Can you even sing?" We all turned around to see Sakura standing in my doorway. I scowled. She was the last person I wanted to see right now.

"What does it matter to you, Haruno?" Gaara snapped. Apparently, her presences wasn't needed in here. Everyone was upset with her right now.

"I mean, she hasn't performed not once in all our years in school." Sakura said. I pointed to the door.

"Out. We are not in mood to be putting up with you." Everyone nodded in agreement and opted to glare at her. Sakura snorted and turned around before going back downstairs. I sighed. "Alright, by Monday, we need to have something on her."

"Troublesome. Why Monday?" Shikamaru asked me from his position on the floor on his back.

"Those who are performing have to say so by Monday. So we have to figure something out by then." We all stacked our hands on top of each other. "Operation: Get the Bitch is a go!"

…

When I woke up the next morning, everyone else was already up and dressed. I grabbed a plaid black skirt and a orange belly top before going to change. When I came back downstairs, we all left out to start our mission. Apparently, Sasuke went home and Sakura was roaming the city by herself. I smirked. This was the perfect chance. We went to mast of the place we usual saw Sakura and split up, using our phones to keep in touch. I went to the mall and I saw something that made me smirk. Sakura was pressed against a wall in an alley by the mall getting groped my some guy I didn't know. It wasn't rape because she was creaming for help or resisting. I snapped the pic quietly and texted my friends.

-I found her grinding with some man in an alley. Mission Complete-

When I met everybody back at the Konoha center, Kankuro nudged me in the ribs and pointed in two different directions. From the right, I saw Sasuke coming towards us. In the other direction, I saw Sakura coming from the other way with the guy she was kissing hand-in-hand. We sat down at one of the benches at the center and watched everything play out.

The first that happened was that I heard Sakura talking with the guy she was with. "Thank you for the nice day today, Daitsuki-kun." she said, blushing. Oh that's right. Daitsuki Somachi, the captain of the football team.

"No problem, my cherry." he said back. I grinned.

"Oh Sakura!" I called. She looked over at me in horror before marching right up to me and grabbing me by the front of my shirt but I quickly slapped her hands way. "Hey! This shirt was expensive! And don't want you exposing me to the entire city."

"Don't tell Sasuke-kun anything!" she whispered harshly. My grin got bigger.

"I don't need to tell him anything." I said and looked in the direction where I saw Sasuke standing there, hurt and fear in his eyes. I flinched.

"Sasuke-kun!" she said, surprised. "What are you doing here?" Her plan of convincing him that she wasn't just with Daitsuki was shot to hell when said boy wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her head.

"Who is he, cherry-chan?" Daitsuki asked. Sakura pushed him off of her and smacked him. Everyone was caught off guard with that one.

"Get your filthy hands off of me you rapist!" With that she ran over to Sasuke and wrapped her arms over his left arm. "Thank Kami you came, Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke shoved her off of him and started backing up. "What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke turned and ran in the street but tripped, his shoelace wrapping around his ankle and the end of the lace getting caught in a hole. Everything went in slow-mo for me. As I ran towards him, he finally got his foot free. I shoved him to the other side of the street. Time slowed to a crawl as I heard a noise I didn't want to hear.

**HONK HONK! **

_Ba-dum._

**HONK!**

_Ba-dum._

I feel unbearable pain in my right arm around a few seconds later in my head. I blacked out.

…

When I finally came to, I saw blinding white. Groaning, I turned to the side. Well, I tried to. I felt a wetness on my neck and I saw red blocking my vision. "Imouto-chan!" Aniki!

I wrapped my good arm around him. After he got off of me, I realized that everyone was in the room smiling at me. Kaa-chan wrapped me in a hug and Tou-chan ruffled my hair.

"Hey Kushina. It's a good this she has our stubbornness. I true chip off the old block." Tou-chan said. I smiled as Kaa-chan let go.

"Water." I rasped out. Itachi-nii poured me a cup of water and put it in my left hand. "Sankyu." he nodded and smiled. After I got my voice working, I finally spoke up. "What happened?"

"You were hit by a truck." I turned and saw Iruka, my elementary teacher and Tou-chan's son figure Kakashi, Iruka's boyfriend. I rubbed my right arm and sighed.

"How long I've been out?"

"Surprisingly, only a day." Kakashi said.

"So, it's Sunday?" I asked. When I got a nod, I asked the question that's bugging me from the beginning. "Where's Sasuke?" I asked.

"He's at home." Itachi answered. "After the whole Sakura fiasco, him almost getting hit, and you getting hit, he's been cooped up in his room trying to get himself together. The poor guy's an emotional wreck. Once he sees you alive and kicking, he'll most likely feel a whole lot better." I was surprised. Sasuke cared that much about me? True, he is my best friend but I didn't think he'd go truly emo because I got hit by a truck... okay, maybe I did.

"So, is my arm the only thing hurt?" I asked. Kyuubi nodded.

"You're free to go, too. You didn't have a concussion or anything like that, so you're fine. We'll leave and you can get changed and then we'll go. The cast will be taken off on Thursday." he said. With that, everyone left the room and I saw the orange strapless dress and panties on the chair. I headed into the bathroom that was there and changed before going outside.

…

(Friday)

When I walked out the hospital cast free yesterday, I called Kiba, Gaara, and Shikamaru and told them to meet me at my house. We practiced the song I chose for a couple hours then they left. I plopped down on my bed and giggled when I bounced up and down. Tonight was the night I told S'uke my feelings and finally sung in front of people. I sighed. This was going to be hard.

I got off my bed and put my outfit on before grabbing my keys and walked out the door.

…

(Normal Point Of View)

Everybody who was at the hospital for Natsume along with Kyuubi and Itachi's friends Pein, Konan, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu were standing together in a group, waiting for the show start. After two or three hours of waiting, Sakura came on stage wearing a pink crop top, a pink skirt, and pink heels. "Hello everyone! My name is Haruno Sakura as most of you know and what you to vote for me for Queen of the Graduates!" The Queen or King of the Graduates was the person who performed the best. The audience voted for said person but none of the contestants could vote. Music came on and the lights on stage started flashing.

_Maybe I need some rehab,  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I've got a sick obsession,  
I'm seeing it in my dreams_

I'm looking down every alley,  
I'm making those desperate calls  
I'm staying up all night hoping,  
Hit my head against the walls

What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice  
But left to my own devices I'm addicted its a crisis!

My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy  
My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead

What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love

I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you are away

So I got a question;  
Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?  
Is my love, your drug?  
(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?  
Is my love, your drug?

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love 

Sakura was dancing around the stage trying to get the crowd hype. It was working but just barely. Most of the highschoolers wanted something better. Everyone year, Sakura would come on the stage dancing around in some skimpy outfit. It was just getting old.

_I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love _

_I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love _

"Sasuke-kun, I just want to tell you that I will always love and that what you saw was fake. I was set up. Please take me back!" Sakura yelled over the mic, causing everyone to wince. After she went off stage, most people were about to go vote when the lights went out. They heard an eerie piano beat before the sound of drum sticks being struck together. Then the lights flashed on and the song last song started.

They all saw Natsume on stage with a black belly shirt with long sleeves and a black mini skirt. She had a black guitar strapped around her and started strumming in beat with Gaara on the bass, Shikamaru on the guitar, and Kiba on the drums. She started to sing.

_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile. 

Shikamaru took over on the guitar for the chorus as Natsume started to sing.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good. _

At this point, Natsume was looking Sakura straight in the eye and people started laughing at the indication.

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!  
_

This time, Natsume strummed to the chorus.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good. _

She let the guitar go and started to sing with her heart...

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.  
_

… before jamming hard on the guitar. She fingers strummed the beat like it was natural. At the end of the chorus, she let go of the guitar again and started singing.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now._

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got what I wanted now  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good. 

The entire audience, excluding Sakura, erupted in to cheers, whistling and jumping up and down. Gaara, Kiba, and Shikamaru all came to the front of the the stage before bowing with her. They took their instruments and her guitar off stage, leaving her on stage to stare shyly onto the crowd.

"Ano, excuse me." They all looked at her with curious eyes. "I would like to tell Sasuke something." she said before gulping.

"Tell him! Tell him! Tell him!" Her family and friends besides said boy chanted. Soon the whole gym was filled with the chanting of the same statement. "TELL HIM!" Natsume sighed and looked at Sasuke blushing.

"S'uke, I've liked you for a really long time. When I finally realized my feelings, you were with Sakura. I was wondering if you would like to go to on a date with me this weekend but if you still like Sakura, it's okay. I won't be mad. If you're happy, I'm happy." She choked on the last word and everyone noticed that she was thinking about if he said no. Sasuke smiled softly at her and opened his arms, motioning for her to come hug him. She jumped off the stage and ran into his arms. The crowd went wild. Old man Sarutobi came on stage and got the to settle down.

"Okay, I am happy to say, Happy Graduation!" All the seniors started to cheering, with Natsume on Sasuke's back. "Also. I would to announce the winner of the Queen of the Graduates, Natsume!" The crowd erupted into cheers for the fourth time that night. Sasuke carried Natsume on stage and set her down so Sarutobi could put the crown on her head. She jumped on Sasuke giggling. The crowd was chanting again.

"KISS HIM! KISS HIM! KISS HIM!"

The small space between them closed just as the cameras started flashing. It was truly a night to remember.

**Owari**

**Twinkle: I think I did pretty damn good. Review!**


End file.
